


Forgetting You In The Cabaret

by ihatemyselfforwritingthese



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Burlesque, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crying During Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Older Liam, Older Zayn, Prostate Massage, Stripping, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, incomplete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatemyselfforwritingthese/pseuds/ihatemyselfforwritingthese
Summary: When Louis goes off to college and meets some new friends, what will happen to him and Harry?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Forgetting You In The Cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHOLLY INCOMPLETE  
> THIS WAS OVER 50K AND THEN I LOST THE FILE SO I ONLY HAVE THIS SHODDY 10K VERSION  
> IT MAKES ME SO FUCKING SAD BECAUSE I WORKED SO HARD ON IT AND I REALLY MISS THE REST OF IT BUT IT WILL NOT BE WORKED ON  
> IM SO SORRY
> 
> THIS IS ALSO MAINLY LOUIS/LIAM/ZAYN
> 
> THE LARRY STUFF WAS IN THE UPDATED VERSION SO IM SORRY

Louis had gone off to college in London at eighteen, studying theatre arts. He had come all the way from Doncaster. It was extremely hard for him to leave his mum and siblings but he wanted to become a teacher, and he was set on it.

It was also hard to leave his best friend, Harry, behind. They’d been friends since before they were born, their mums being best friends. They grew up together and were never separated for more than a day. So, yeah... It was really hard for Louis to leave that. Especially since he’d been in love with Harry for the better portion of their friendship.

+

It was the end of summer, the summer before Louis was heading off to uni. Louis and Harry were laying on Harry’s bed, curled up around each other. They were laying in silence, just breathing the other in.

“I’m gonna miss you so much, Lou.” Harry whispered, interrupting the silence.

Louis nodded, his face rubbing into Harry’s neck. “I’m gonna miss you too, Haz.” Louis replied softly. “I’ll be back before you know it, though. And before _you_ know it, you’ll be there with me.” He told him.

“That’s two years, Lou. And only if I get into that uni.” Harry said quietly, voice shaky.

“You definitely will, Hazza. I know you will.” Louis reassured. He moved his hand that was resting on Harry’s hip to the boy’s back, pulling him in impossibly closer.

They were quiet for a moment before Harry spoke up. “Lou...”

“Yeah, love?” Louis replied.

“I, uhm- Can I tell you something?” Harry asked.

“Anything, Haz. You should know that.” Louis told him.

“Uhm... I- Please don’t get mad, or hate me. Please don’t hate me.” Harry whimpered.

“Never. I could never. I’d love you even if you killed somebody, alright?” Louis said soothingly, gently rubbing his hand into Harry’s back.

“I- Okay. I, uhm- I- I’m gay. I mean, I like boys.” Harry whispered shakily.

“Yeah?” Louis questioned. Harry nodded hesitantly. Louis let out a small sigh. “Me too, Haz.” He murmured.

Harry let out a huge breath and pulled Louis in. “Okay, good, yeah.” Harry breathed out. “I- I also like someone.” He mumbled.

“Oh.”

“I- Yeah...” Harry said.

“Oh, that’s- that’s nice. I’m happy for you.” Louis muttered.

“Thanks.” Harry said. “It’s-“

“Boys! Dinner’s ready!” Anne called.

Louis immediately rolled out of Harry’s grip and got off the bed. Harry got up after him and followed Louis out of the room and down the stairs.

Dinner was a little awkward, Anne doing most of the talking.

“You’re leaving rather soon, aren’t you?” She asked Louis.

“Uhm, two days, actually.” Louis said quietly, Harry letting out a heavy sigh.

“Oh... Are you excited?” She asked.

“Of course.” Louis said, smiling slightly.

“That’s good.” Anne said.

“Yeah...” Louis mumbled before shoving a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

Dinner was silent after that.

+

It was the day Louis was leaving and Harry was clinging to him like it was the last time he’d ever see the boy. He stayed with Louis the whole day, tucked up under his arm if they were walking, curled up in his side when they were sitting.

They were curled up on Louis’ couch, watching reruns of Master Chef. Harry was tucked up under Louis’ arm, his head resting in the boy’s neck. They only had about twenty minutes before Louis was supposed to leave.

All of a sudden, Louis’ neck felt wet. “Haz, are you crying?” Louis asked softly. Harry just sniffled and pushed his face further into Louis’ neck. “Baby, no. Come on, Haz. Everything’s fine, alright?” Louis said.

“I’m gonna miss you so much, Lou. I- I can barely go three days without seeing you. How am I supposed to last four months?” Harry choked out.

“I’ll call every day. I promise. We can skype and text and everything, okay? I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Louis said soothingly.

“What-“ Harry paused. “What if you forget about me?” He whispered.

Louis gasped and shook his head. He gripped Harry’s hair and pulled his head back, cupping the boy’s cheeks in his palms. “Never. I could never. I promise. Hazza, please don’t think like that.” Louis said frantically, wiping away the boy’s tears.

Harry sniffled and nodded, blinking his eyes open to look at Louis. The green was standing out brilliantly through his tears, and Louis really wanted to kiss him. He didn’t though. Just wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him into his chest.

“I love you so much, Hazza.” Louis whispered, nosing into the boy’s hair.

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered back, hugging Louis tighter before letting go.

“I need to go.” Louis said quietly as he moved one of his hands to Harry’s curls, lightly scratching the boy’s scalp.

Harry sniffled and nodded before pulling away. “Alright.” He croaked. “Gotta go say goodbye to everyone, yeah?” He said.

Louis nodded, expression soft. He stood up from the couch and reached out for Harry’s hand, tangling their fingers together before pulling him up. Louis guided him upstairs and into his mum’s room.

“Mum, I’m leaving.” Louis said.

Jay immediately got off the bed and walked over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Go downstairs, love. I’ll gather the girls.” She said.

Louis nodded solemnly. “Come on, Haz.” He said quietly as he turned and led them out of the room.

Harry followed him down the stairs, stopping when Louis stopped by the door. Louis let go of his hand and pulled on his shoes. All of the girls came running downstairs and tackled him in a group hug.

“I’m gonna miss you, Lou.” Fizzy said.

“Don’t go, Louis!” Daisy exclaimed.

Louis let out a small chuckle and tried to wrap his arms around all of them at once. “I have to, Dais. I’ll be home before you know it, alright? I love you all so much.” Louis told them.

A chorus of ‘ _I love you_ ’s came from all the girls before they pulled away.

Jay walked up to him and enveloped him in her arms, holding him tightly. “My baby’s all grown up now.” She whispered, sniffling quietly. “I love you, Lou. Call me when you get there so I know you got there safely.” Jay said.

“I will, Mum. I love you too.” Louis said softly. She sniffled and nodded before pulling back. Louis turned to Harry. “Come here, love.” He said, opening his arms. Harry immediately walked forward and wrapped his arms around Louis’ back, crushing him against his chest. Louis moved his hands to Harry’s hair as he nuzzled into the boy’s neck. “I love you so much, Hazza. I promise I won’t forget you, okay? I’ll skype you when I get there.” He murmured, running his fingers through the boy’s curls.

Harry sniffled and nodded, tucking his face into Louis’ neck. “I love you too. Please skype me.” He whispered.

“I will, babe. I promise I will.” Louis said before pulling back.

“I’ll walk you out.” Harry mumbled.

Louis let out a sigh and nodded, grabbing Harry’s hand. “Bye, guys.” He said, addressing his mum and the girls.

“Bye, baby.” Jay said softly as Louis walked out of the house.

Louis walked to his car with Harry, stopping at the driver’s door. Harry was looking down at his feet so Louis squeezed his hand to get the boy’s attention. “Haz, everything’ll be fine, okay? I love you so much.” Louis murmured.

Harry nodded and wrapped Louis in a hug before pulling back. He kissed Louis’ cheek before stepping away. A small smile broke out on Louis’ face as he opened the car door.

“I love you, Lou.” Harry told him as he backed up.

“I love you too, Haz. I’ll talk to you soon.” Louis said softly before getting in the car.

He started it and looked up to see Harry waving at him. He waved back before backing out of the driveway, starting the drive to his uni.

+

He had made it to the uni with no problems. After he brought his stuff to his dorm, he called his mum to check in. When he was done with that, he stared unpacking, but found his laptop first and called Harry on skype.

He put it down on the desk in his room as he started putting his clothes away. Harry finally answered.

“ _Lou!_ ” Harry said excitedly.

“Yes, hello, Hazza.” Louis chuckled out.

“ _How is it? Do you hate it? Do you want to come home?_ ” Harry rushed out.

Louis let out a loud laugh and shook his head. “It’s great, Haz, really. I haven’t met my roommate yet, though.” Louis told him.

“ _What if you hate him?_ ” Harry said worriedly.

“I’m sure I won’t, love.” Louis sighed out.

“ _Yeah, well..._ ” Harry let out a huff. “ _What if he’s a complete arse?”_ He asked.

“Hazza, babe, just calm down, okay? I’m sure everything’s gonna be fine. Just relax.” Louis murmured.

Harry let out a whine but nodded. _“Promise you’ll tell me about him._ ” He said.

Louis let out a sigh and nodded. “Like I wouldn’t have anyways.” He muttered.

All of a sudden, the door opened and a boy peeked his head in. “Oh, hello!” He said. “Thought I heard voices. Guess you beat me here.” The boy said as he walked into the room. He walked over to Louis and held out his hand for the boy to shake. “Hi, I’m Stan. Well, Stanley, but just call me Stan.” He chuckled out.

Louis smiled and shook his hand. “Louis, it’s a pleasure.” He said. “Oh, and that’s Harry.” Louis said, pointing to his computer. “Best friend from back home.” He told him.

“Hi, Harry. Nice to meet you.” Stan said.

“ _Hi._ ” Harry mumbled.

“You’re not a complete arse, right?” Louis asked Stan.

“Uhm, I don’t think so. I mean, I hope not.” Stan said awkwardly.

“See, Haz. Nothing to worry about.” Louis chuckled out.

“ _Yeah, yeah. We’ll see. Mum says hi and good luck, by the way.”_ Harry said.

“Tell her I said thank you, please.” Louis said softly. “Oh, uhm, I kind of claimed my bed. I hope you don’t mind.” Louis chuckled out, turning to Stan.

“Not a problem. I’m just gonna...” Stan said, gesturing to the door.

“Oh, alright.” Louis smiled out.

Stan smiled before turning and walking out of the room.

“ _I don’t like him._ ” Harry said.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Harold. He’s nice. There’s nothing noticeably wrong with him so everything’s fine.” Louis groaned.

“ _What if you like him better than me?_ ” Harry whispered.

“Hazza, no. That’ll never happen. It’s physically not possible for me to like anyone better than you.” Louis said softly.

“ _Yeah?_ ” Harry said.

“Of course. Love you too much.” Louis mumbled.

A bright smile broke out on Harry’s face. “ _I love you too, Lou. You’re getting quite sappy on me_.” He giggled out.

“You’re such a fucking shit head. Did you know that?” Louis grumbled.

Harry let out a little hum. “ _Yeah, I know. I miss you quite a bit already, though.”_ He said softly as Louis’ door opened, Stan coming in with his stuff.

“I miss you too, love.” Louis murmured before letting out a sigh. “I’m gonna go so I can finish unpacking, alright?” He told him.

“ _Yeah, Lou. Call me later, alright?”_ Harry said.

“Of course, babe. I love you.” Louis murmured.

“ _I love you too_.” Harry said, and then the call ended.

Louis let out a sigh and shut his laptop before turning around to find Stan staring at him.

“Boyfriend?” Stan questioned.

Louis let out a laugh and shook his head. “I wish.” He muttered.

Stan smiled at him. “You like him?” He asked.

Louis let out a groan and flopped back on his bed. “Been in love with him for as long as I can remember.” He mumbled.

“I’m guessing he doesn’t know?” Stan said.

“That would be very accurate.” Louis sighed out.

“Well, that’s unfortunate.” Stan said.

“Pretty much.” Louis replied.

“So, you’re gay?” Stan asked hesitantly.

“I guess? Never really liked anyone but him.” Louis told him.

“Jeez, how long have you known him?” Stan questioned.

“Since he was born. Our mums have been best friends for ages.” Louis said.

“Oh, wow. Okay.” Stan said quietly.

“Sorry for, like, dumping all of this on you. Never really talked about it before.” Louis muttered.

“It’s fine. I was the one that asked.” Stan said, pausing for a second before continuing. “Are you ever gonna tell him?” He questioned.

“Probably definitely not. Ever. Like never.” Louis sighed out.

“Oh... Well, there’s not much anyone can do then, I suppose.” Stan said softly.

“True.” Louis sighed. “Anyways, where are you from?” He asked.

“Uhm, Doncaster, you?” Stan replied.

“Are you shitting me right now?” Louis gasped, sitting up quickly to stare at Stan.

“Uhm, no... Why?” Stan said.

“Wait, no. Me too! I’m from Doncaster too.” Louis said excitedly.

“Wait, you- You’re serious?” Louis nodded. “What the actual fuck?” Stan laughed out.

“How fucking weird is that?” Louis chuckled out.

“Crazy shit.” Stan said. “Well then, Louis from Doncaster. Nice to meet you.” He smiled out.

“You too, Stan, also from Doncaster.” Louis said.

“So, what’re you studying?” Stan asked Louis.

“Oh, uhm, I’m in for, like, theatre and stuff like that. I wanna be a drama teacher, or if I’m lucky I’ll become famous. Who knows?” Louis shrugged, smile on his face. “What about you?” He asked.

“I’m studying science. Biology and chemistry mostly. I wanna be a teacher too, actually.” Stan replied.

“Oh, that’s wicked. I’m not too good at science.” Louis chuckled out.

“Well, that’s alright. It’s not everybody’s cup of tea. I’m personally shit at acting, so there’s that.” Stan told him.

Louis let out a small laugh. “Like you said, not everyone’s cup of tea.” He smiled out.

“Oh, so I heard about this party tonight. Not sure if you’re into that kinda thing but the options there if you wanna go.” Stan said.

“That sounds really good, actually. So, yeah... I’ll definitely go.” Louis replied.

“Oh, good!” Stan said brightly.

+

(And maybe if Louis got a little bit drunk and exchanged blowjobs with a guy named Lucas, no one had to know.)

+

It was a quarter way through his first year and he was running out of money to buy food and other necessities so he figured a job would probably be a good idea.

Enter Liam and Zayn. Louis was out, off campus, getting a cup of tea. He had his cup in hand but as soon as he turned around he bumped into something solid. Or rather someone.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry!” Louis said, looking frantically up at the boy- _man_ \- that he had bumped into.

He was tall, taller than Louis at least. He had a strong jaw and the softest brown eyes. He had a scruffy beard and there was a shocked expression on his face. His hands were resting on Louis’ biceps to keep him steady. The man’s eyes dragged over Louis’ body, giving him a onceover.

Louis immediately flushed. “Uhm...”

“Oh, I’m sorry. That was rather rude of me, wasn’t it?” The man chuckled out.

“Uhm, no, it’s- it’s fine.” Louis said softly.

“I’m Liam.” The man, _Liam_ , said.

“Oh, I’m Louis.” Louis replied, holding out his hand.

Liam smiled and gently took his hand, shaking it. “Nice to meet you, Louis. Do you have to go, or would you care to join me?” Liam asked, gesturing to a table on the other side of the cafe that had a bag and jacket on it, a cup already there.

“Oh, well, I- If you want.” Louis said, smiling hesitantly.

“Of course.” Liam said. He turned and brought his hand up to rest in the small of Louis’ back, guiding him to the small table with three chairs.

Louis was clutching to his cup with both hands as he walked over. He pulled out a chair and sat down as Liam took the seat next to him. Louis brought his cup up and took a sip as he watched Liam glance to the door and smile at the man that just walked in.

The man walked over to them and took a seat in the chair next to Liam, leaning over to kiss him as he pulled off a pair of gloves. “Hi, love.” The man mumbled before turning to look at Louis. “And who’s this?” He asked.

“This is Louis.” Liam told him.

“Zayn.” The man said.

Louis smiled at him before looking down. “So, Louis... What do you do?” Liam asked.

Louis glanced up at him, small smile on his face. “I’m at the uni. First year.” He told them.

“Oh, how wonderful. What’re you studying?” Zayn asked.

“Uhm, theatre.” Louis said.

“Like, the works? Or just acting?” Zayn questioned.

“Uhm, acting, dancing, singing.”Louis let out a nervous chuckle. “The works, I guess.” He said softly.

“That’s really cool. I dance myself.” Zayn said.

Louis’ eyes brightened. “Yeah? What kind?” He asked.

“Oh, uhm... Mostly like- I’m not sure how to describe it. I’ve done various different dance styles through my life.” Zayn shrugged.

“We’re actually looking for dancers.” Liam said.

“What for?” Louis asked curiously.

“We own a club. And we’re looking for people to perform.” Zayn told him. “I perform sometimes too, but we’re really looking for pretty much full time dancers.” He said.

“Oh, like- Uhm... What kind of club?” Louis asked, swallowing nervously.

Zayn let out short laugh. “It’s- It’s not a strip club, if that’s what you’re wondering. Well, I mean... Similar dancing, but it’s more cabaret, burlesque type. It’s hard to explain really.” He told him.

“Well, I am looking for a job.” Louis mumbled, looking between Zayn and Liam.

They both had bright smiles on their faces. “Well, we are definitely hiring. It’s good pay and the tips are amazing.” Zayn said.

Louis perked up a bit. “Yeah?” He asked.

Liam let out a small chuckle. “Definitely. It’s only a few blocks from here if you wanna come check it out? We were just heading over there to check on a few things.” He told him.

“I- Really? Like actually really?” Louis asked.

“Actually really.” Zayn repeated, smiling at Louis.

Louis smiled brightly, nodding his head. “I’d love to.” He told them.

“Come on, then.” Liam chuckled, getting up from the table. He grabbed his coat and put it on before reaching out for his drink.

Louis stood up and grabbed his cup, bringing it up to take a sip of the tea. Zayn grabbed Liam’s hand and started guiding them out of the café, leading them out and to the left. True to his word, they stopped outside of a building a few blocks later. The building had a parking lot next to it and the only thing on it was a sign that said Rogue.

Louis let out a small laugh.

“What?” Liam asked.

“Nothing. It’s just- I had a band called The Rogue back in school.” Louis told them.

“I think it’s fate. Now you have to work here.” Zayn laughed out.

Louis let out a small laugh and nodded. “Well, I guess you’ll have to show me around, then.” He said.

Liam smiled and shook his head as he led them around the back of the building to a door. He pulled out a set of keys and found the right one, unlocking it and leading them inside.

“I’m not about to be brutally murdered and chopped up into tiny pieces, right?” Louis said, staying where he was outside.

Zayn rolled his eyes and grabbed Louis’ hand, pulling him inside. “Come on, Lou. No one’s gonna chop you into tiny bits.” He said softly, keeping a hold on Louis’ hand.

Louis let out a heavy breath and let himself relax as he was led through a few different hallways. “I’m trusting you here. So, please, for the sake of my best friend, do not kill me.” Louis mumbled as he was led through a set of double doors. His breath hitched when he took in his surroundings. “It’s beautiful.” Louis told them, looking around.

There were two levels to the club, separated by three sets of what couldn’t be more than four stairs, one in the middle and one on each side. The lower level, which was in front of the stage, was roped off. Down there, there were dark red, leather couches and single chairs with tables next to them. In the higher level, there were circle tables scattered about the room and booths lining the walls. There was a bar in the far right corner, lined with stools.

The floors and walls were black, along with the stage. Louis decided it reminded him of a vampire lair, not that he’d ever been to one. But it reminded him of what he thought one would look like.

The stage was higher up than both levels and there was a thinner strip of stage that protruded into the middle of the lower section. The end of the strip of stage was a circle that was wider than the rest of the strip. And right in the middle there was a shiny, silver pole.

“Not a strip club, huh?” He giggled.

“ _Not_ a strip club, Louis.” Zayn told him.

“You’ll have to teach me how to use that.” Louis said, gesturing to the pole.

“Yeah?” Zayn asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, if I’m gonna work here, I think I’m gonna have to know how to use it. I feel like my gymnastics experience will help a bit.” Louis said, smiling at him.

“Gymnastics?” Liam questioned.

“I did a lot of activities back home. Footie, gymnastics, dance class, vocal lessons. A whole bunch of shit.” Louis told him.

“Yeah, that’ll definitely help. It also helps to build up your upper body strength and leg strength for the more... Acrobatic moves.” Liam said.

“I’ll have you know, I have very good strength in all areas.” Louis said.

Zayn raised an eyebrow and let go of Liam’s hand, pulling Louis towards the stage. He led him up the steps and led him over to the pole. He dropped Louis’ hand and gestured towards it. Louis stepped back and ran his eyes along the pole, trying to decide how to attack the situation.

He didn’t notice Zayn had moved until he felt the man pressing up against his back. Zayn reached out and grabbed Louis’ hands, guiding them above his head to grip the pole. He felt Zayn let out a breath against his ear before the man spoke.

“Pull up, then wrap your thighs around it.” Zayn murmured, letting go of Louis’ hands and taking a step back.

Louis hesitated for a second before pulling himself up until his arms were bent, then quickly wrapped his thighs around the pole. In this moment, he realised his legs were definitely stronger than his arms. He tightened his thighs and slowly let go of the pole with his hands, slowly bending backwards until he was looking at Zayn upside down. Louis had a bright grin on his face as he looked at Zayn’s shocked expression.

Zayn was staring wide eyed, mouth open. Louis glanced behind him to Liam to see the man with the same expression.

He slowly sat up and reached higher up on the pole, pulling himself further up before letting go again. He leant backwards again until he could plant his hands firmly on the ground, holding himself up as he let go of the pole with his legs and brought them over his head before landing his feet on the ground, movements smooth and effortless.

He turned around to face Zayn, the man quickly turning back from where he was having a silent conversation with Liam. Louis was grinning at him, hands clasped together in front of him, cheeks slightly flushed from exertion.

“You’re hired, if you want the job.” Zayn said seriously.

“Would it be unprofessional of me to hug you?” Louis asked, bright smile on his face, his eyes crinkling up.

“Not at all.” Zayn said, opening his arms.

Louis launched himself at Zayn, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. Zayn let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around Louis’ back, holding him close.

“Thank you so much.” Louis mumbled.

“Hey, you’re welcome. Thank _you_. We’ve been needing a few more dancers for awhile.” Zayn said, rubbing his hand into Louis’ back before pulling away. “Let’s go sit down and chat a bit, alright?” He suggested.

“Yeah, of course. I definitely need more details and stuff.” Louis said, following Zayn as he started walking down the stairs.

He led them to a round booth, closer to the bar, Liam coming to sit down as well.

“Alright. First things first. You’re legal, right?” Liam asked as he reached out for Zayn’s hand to tangle their fingers together.

Louis nodded quickly. “Yeah, of course. My nineteenth birthday is actually next month.” He told them.

“Oh, that’s good.” Liam chuckled out.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you two?” Louis questioned.

“Oh, we’re both twenty six. I’m gonna be twenty seven in January.” Zayn said.

“Oh, that’s cool. You guys don’t look that old.” Louis said.

“Well, thanks, I think?” Liam chuckled out.

Zayn sighed and shook his head. “So, Louis... You’re comfortable dancing in front of people?” He asked.

“Of course.” Louis replied immediately.

“Are you comfortable dancing in front of people in minimal clothing?” Zayn questioned.

“Hey, as long as I’m not arse naked, I’ll be fine. I’d like to keep my private bits private, if possible.” Louis laughed out.

“Okay, that’s good.” Liam said, Louis nodding in response.

“Are you comfortable dancing in minimal clothing for men?” Zayn asked slowly.

Louis froze, glancing between Liam and Zayn, before slowly nodding.

“I hope you don’t think I’m intruding by asking this, but are you attracted to boys?” Liam asked softly.

“Uhm, I- I guess. I mean not boys, per se. Just- Just boy.” Louis mumbled, looking down.

“You like someone?” Liam asked. Louis nodded hesitantly.

“Do they know?” Zayn questioned.

“Oh, no. Definitely not.” Louis said quickly.

“Why not?” Zayn asked.

“I never told him. And I really don’t plan on it, like ever.”

“Why?” Liam asked.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Louis mumbled.

“How long have you been friends?” Liam questioned.

“Since he was born. And I’ve pretty much been in love with him the entire time.” Louis whispered, trying to fight back the stinging in his eyes.

“Does he like boys?” Zayn asked.

“Uhm-“ Louis nodded, sniffling a bit. “Told me before I came to uni. Also told me he fancied someone at the same time so- Yeah. That’s obviously not happening.” Louis muttered.

“Y’ ever think he was talking about you?” Zayn said softly.

“No. Absolutely not.” Louis scoffed out before dropping his head into his hands, letting the tears he couldn’t hold back fall. Before he knew what was happening, he was being picked up and placed on the small table in front of them. His head shot up to find that he was sitting in front of Zayn. “Zayn, wha-“

“Louis, listen to me. I don’t really know you and you don’t really know me, but trust me when I say that it’s worth the chance.” Zayn told him before glancing over to Liam, then looking back. Louis sniffled and reached up to wipe his eyes. “Babe, please don’t cry.” Zayn murmured.

Louis let out a small whimper and clenched his eyes shut, bringing his hands up to cover his face. He felt someone pull his hands away but what was completely unexpected was the pair of lips that pressed against his. His eyes flew open to find out that it was Zayn who had completely, unexpectedly kissed him, on the mouth.

He glanced over to Liam because there were definitely some boundaries that were being crossed right now but all Liam did was smile and nod. Louis let out a sigh and closed his eyes, bringing his arms up to wrap around Zayn’s neck. He felt Zayn smile before the man started moving his lips against Louis’, his beard scraping along Louis’ skin.

Louis tilted his head and slotted their lips together, opening his mouth when Zayn’s tongue pressed against it. He hesitantly pushed his tongue out, lightly running it over Zayn’s. Zayn let out a soft noise, which went straight to Louis’ dick, making it twitch with interest in his joggers.

Louis let out a needy whine and moved his hands to tangle in Zayn’s hair, twisting his fingers in the strands. He didn’t know what the rules were here and he definitely thought he broke some when he heard Liam get up. Instead he felt Liam’s hands on his hips, squeezing before moving to the hem of his jumper.

Liam gripped the edge of it and slowly started tugging it up, Louis pulling back from Zayn so Liam could pull the shirt fully off. He was about to lean back in but was stopped by a hand on his cheek, turning his head. Liam connected their lips softly, lightly dragging them together before flicking his tongue along the seam of Louis’ lips.

Louis brought a hand up to tangle in Liam’s hair, the other holding him up in a sitting positing. All of a sudden, Zayn’s lips were on his neck, kissing and biting along the soft skin. He started trailing his lips down further, sucking along Louis’ collarbones before dropping down to wrap his lips around one of the boy’s nipple.

Louis let out a loud moan into Liam’s mouth and brought his other hand to Zayn’s back, pushing it down his shirt and scratching along the man’s warm skin. Zayn let out a groan and trailed his lips down further, sucking along Louis’ stomach.

Zayn reached up and tucked his fingertips under the band of Louis’ joggers but stopped. “Lou, tell us if you want this. We’ll stop if you don’t.” Liam breathed out against his lips.

Louis let out a whine and nodded his head before rubbing his cheek along Liam’s jaw, basking in the scratching feeling his beard made. Zayn hooked his fingers around the edge of Louis’ joggers and briefs and tugged them down, tucking the band under his balls.

“You’re gonna love this, Lou.” Liam murmured as he reached a hand out, pushing it into Zayn’s hair. “Go on, Z. Make him feel good. He needs it.” Liam whispered, tugging on Zayn’s hair.

Zayn let out a soft noise and reached up, grabbing the base of Louis’ cock. He moved up and pulled back the foreskin so he could kitten lick around the head. Louis let out a loud moan into Liam’s jaw. He moved his hand and turned the man’s face, connecting their lips again.

Zayn wrapped his lips around the head of Louis’ cock and sucked softly, running his tongue over the slit. Louis let out a whimper as Zayn slowly took him in, the man getting halfway before sucking hard as he pulled up.

Louis let out a groan as his mouth fell open, Liam taking the opportunity to press his tongue inside, sliding it along Louis’. Zayn took him back in and sucked all the way down, his nose pressing into Louis’ pelvis.

“Oh, fuck.” Louis gasped out, fighting the urge to keep still because he knew it was probably a dick move to fuck someone’s mouth while they were deepthroating you.

Zayn pulled up to suck in the head of his cock, running his tongue over the slit. Louis let out a whimper and tightened his grip in Liam’s hair as his hips bucked up. He pulled away from Liam’s lips as he started breathing heavily, Zayn bobbing his head around his cock.

“You can fuck his mouth. He loves it.” Liam whispered into Louis’ ear before ducking down to kiss his neck. He started nipping and sucking along his throat, probably leaving lovebites on his skin. Liam tightened his grip in Zayn’s hair and started guiding the boy’s head. “Come on, Lou. He wants it. Just look at him.” Liam grumbled.

Louis glanced down and it was probably the worst decision in his life because _fuck_. Zayn’s hair was messy and his lips were bright pink, stretched obscenely around the thickness of his cock. The man’s eyes were glassy, keeping eye contact with Louis as Liam guided his head.

Louis let out a loud moan and planted his feet on the booth seat. He carefully started thrusting his hips up, pushing his cock into Zayn’s mouth.

“You can go harder.” Liam whispered into his neck.

Louis let out a whine and nodded, moving his hand to tangle with Liam’s in Zayn’s hair as he started thrusting his hips harder, forcing his cock down Zayn’s throat. Zayn let out a groan around his cock, making Louis gasp and throw his head back, his eyes closing.

Liam carefully culled his hand out from under Louis’. Louis paused for a second but Liam just bit his neck. “Keep going, babe.” Liam instructed.

Zayn whined and nodded, silently asking for more. Louis tightened his grip in Zayn’s hair and started thrusting again, choppy breaths leaving him. Liam brought his now free hand up to Louis’ chest, moving it to toy with the boy’s nipples, pinching, rubbing, and rolling them around with his fingers. Louis let out a throaty moan and ground his hips up. Zayn let out a soft moan and shut his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Louis’ cock slipping down his throat.

“I- I’m-“ Louis cut himself off with a moan as Liam tugged on his nipple, a sharp pain shooting down his spine, tingling throughout his body. He started thrusting his hips again, pushing into the wet heat of Zayn’s mouth. “Zayn- Zayn, stop, I’m gonna-“ Louis whimpered, trying to pull Zayn up as he stopped his hips.

“You can do it, Lou. You can come in his pretty mouth.” Liam murmured before sucking hard on Louis’ neck.

“I- I- Oh, God.” Louis groaned as he started thrusting his hips again, his chest heaving. Not even five thrusts later, his hips stuttered as he choked out an, “ _Oh, fuck_.” And came, hard.

Zayn let out a soft moan as he swallowed Louis’ release, sucking around him. Liam pulled back from Louis’ neck, dragging his lips along the boy’s ear before pressing a kiss to his temple, lightly rubbing over the boy’s nipple with the pad of his thumb.

Louis was breathing heavily as he lightly tugged on Zayn’s hair to get the man to stop. Zayn sucked as he pulled off of Louis’ cock, licking his lips as he sat back in the booth. He reached out and tucked Louis back in his pants, pulling them up the boy’s body.

All of a sudden, Louis started laughing breathily, his eyes shut and his head tipped back. Liam and Zayn both smiled, Liam dropping his forehead against Louis’ shoulder. Liam pressed a kiss to his skin before moving to sit next to Zayn on the booth.

Louis started letting out little, breathless giggles as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, opening his eyes to look down at the two men sitting in front of him. “That was completely unexpected. Thank you, though.” Louis giggled out, eyes bright and glassy, crinkling up in the corner as laughs escaped him.

Liam let out a small chuckle and nodded as Zayn smiled brightly. “You’re welcome.” Zayn mumbled, voice scratchy.

Louis smiled before he slid off the table, right into both of their laps. He planted his bum on Liam’s thighs and hooked his legs over Zayn’s. He reached out and turned Zayn’s face, leaning in to kiss him softly before turning his head to kiss Liam as well. He curled into Liam’s chest, tucking his head into the man’s neck.

Liam’s eyes widened but he smiled and wrapped an arm around Louis’ back. “M’ cuddly after I come.” Louis mumbled.

“I can see that, love.” Liam murmured, stroking over overheated skin of Louis’ hip with his fingertips.

Liam turned his head and nudged his nose into Zayn’s cheek, dragging it along the man’s scruffy jaw. He pressed a kiss under his ear before trailing his lips to Zayn’s, kissing him softly. He brought his free hand up to curl into Zayn’s hair, running through the mussed up strands. Liam pressed his tongue out, Zayn parting his lips so it could push into his mouth.

Liam let out a soft noise at the taste of Louis on Zayn’s tongue. Their tongues moved together softly, gently running over each other’s. Liam moved his hand to Zayn’s jaw, running his thumb over his beard.

“You guys are gorgeous together.” Louis mumbled as he started pressing kisses to Liam’s neck.

Zayn smiled and lightly tugged on Liam’s lip with his teeth before pulling back, letting out a breathy chuckle. “Thanks, love.” He said softly as he reached out to cup Louis’ cheek.

Louis smiled and nodded, pulling back from Liam’s neck to sit up. He slid off of Liam’s lap and sat down on the booth next to him. He let out a heavy sigh and curled up on the seat.

“I think I need some more details about the job.” Louis smiled out, bringing his legs up and hooking his chin over his knees.

Liam let out a loud laugh and nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He said.

“Uhm, we’ll work out hours when you actually start. You get a lot of freedom, really, pertaining to your dances. You can pick your own music and do your own routines and whatnot.” Zayn told him.

“Uhm, there’s usually an outfit for you to wear. Most times, it’s just shorts and a mask.” Liam said.

“What kind of mask?” Louis asked.

“Like a masquerade mask. It’ll match the rest of your outfit.” Liam said.

“You’re free to come and practice outside of business hours. We’ll give you a key and you can just come in the back. Just make sure you lock up when you leave. We’re open every day except Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Business hours are eight to one. We only have performances certain times, though; nine to ten and eleven to twelve thirty. Fridays and Saturdays have different business hours; seven to two.” Zayn said, Louis nodding in response.

“Uhm, you start off at fifteen an hour, and you also get tips. We put tip jars on the tables and they get emptied after each performance, so whatever was put in them, you keep.” Liam explained.

“Jesus. Okay, then.” Louis chuckled out.

“Oh, sometimes you’ll dance with some of our other dancers. Like I said earlier, I dance sometimes too, but we have about ten other guys. They don’t all work the same nights so there’s only about five people here a night. There’s also two bartenders and waiters. Usually, one or both of us will be here on any given night. Think you get it so far?” Zayn said. Louis nodded.

“Well, that’s pretty much it, then. If you wanna come in tomorrow to meet some of the staff, you can. Sorry to get all official, but I’m gonna go grab an application so we have your information on file. You can give Zayn your number, though.” Liam said.

Louis nodded and moved out of the way so Liam could get up. The man started walking back towards the way they came in, disappearing through the double doors. Louis grabbed his jumper and slid into the booth, nudging into Zayn’s side. Zayn looked over to him and smiled.

“Hi.” Louis whispered, peeking over at him.

Zayn let out a small chuckle and reached out to run his knuckles over Louis’ cheek, Louis’ eyes slipping shut. “Hey, babe. You wanna give me your number?” He murmured.

“Oh, right, yeah.” Louis breathed out.

Zayn reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and handed it to Louis. Louis put in his contact information and called himself so he had Zayn’s number. He handed the man his phone back, smiling at him.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Zayn murmured as he brought his hand up to cup Louis’ cheek, turning his head so they were face to face.

Louis had a soft blush on his cheeks, eyes hesitant as he looked at Zayn. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Zayn nodded before leaning forward, lightly brushing their lips together before pulling back slightly. Louis followed him, pressing their lips together softly before lightly nibbling on Zayn’s bottom lip. Zayn let out a breathy laugh against his lips before tilting his head so their lips could fit together. They started moving their lips against each other’s. Zayn pushed his tongue out and slipped it into Louis’ mouth, sliding their tongues together.

All of a sudden, Louis felt Liam press against his side. Liam started sucking small marks into the unmarked skin on this side of his neck.

+

The bass of the song thumped through the club speakers as he moved his body effortlessly to the music. The stage lights were shining down on him, bright in the dark atmosphere. He swayed his hips as he moved down the strip of stage that extended into the VIP section of the club.

He glanced around at the crowd as he rolled his hips in time with the beat, men with their drinks sitting at tables, watching him move. He reached up and grabbed the pole in the middle of the stage, lifting himself up with one arm, spinning around the pole before wrapping his strong thighs around it. He started moving up the pole, making a good distance before letting go with his hands and arching his back so he was hanging off the pole, only his legs holding him up.

He loosened his thighs, sliding down the pole but stopping before the bottom. He reached up and grabbed the pole in his hands, holding himself up as he moved his legs, spreading them so he was doing a spilt midair. He started pulling himself up the pole, wrapping his legs around it before spinning down.

He landed on his feet and let go of the pole, swaying his hips as he made his way to the stairs leading off the stage. He made his way through the VIP section, trailing his hands along the backs of the big chairs, his fingertips running over the men’s shoulders.

He came to stop in front of one man, running his eyes over him from under his mask. He started rolling his hips again as he stepped closer before turning around, backing up until he was right in front of the man. The club had a strict no touching policy so the man stayed still as he lowered himself down, hovering right above his lap as he moved his arse.

He moved away soon after, making his way back to the stage. He hoisted himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the stage, legs spread obscenely. He pushed himself back so he was sitting back on the stage before using his abs and thighs to stand up. He turned around and started dancing his way back down the stage, moving to the center. He danced for awhile longer before he stopped, moving his way off the stage, hearing the applause from the club.

He let out a sigh and pulled his mask off, reaching up to ruffle his fringe.

“Hey, Lou!”

Louis smiled and turned towards the voice, seeing Zayn walking towards him. “Hi, Z.” Louis said before nodding towards the hall that led to the dressing rooms. Zayn nodded and moved over to Louis, wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders from behind as they started walking. “How was it?” Louis asked once they were inside the dressing room.

“Brilliant, love. You were so good.” Zayn told him from where he was sitting on a couch, voice soft and sincere.

Louis let out a sigh and shook his head. “Do you have to go on tonight?” He asked.

“Nah, just came to stop by.” Zayn told him. Louis nodded as he reached down and pulled off the tight, deep purple shorts he was wearing that had matched his mask. “Woah, okay. Cock’s out. Thanks for the warning.” Zayn chuckled out.

Louis let out a loud laugh and moved over to his duffle bag, pulling out briefs and pulling them on. “Nothing you haven’t already seen.” He said.

Zayn let out a small sigh and nodded. “How’s uni going? You keeping up?” He asked.

Louis let out a huff as he pulled on a pair of loose joggers before moving over to plop down across Zayn’s lap, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. “You know I am.” Louis mumbled before leaning in, nudging their noses together.

“How’s Harry?” Zayn questioned quietly just as Louis was about to press their lips together.

Louis let out a sigh and dropped his forehead against Zayn’s. “He’s fine.” Louis said. “Mood killer.” He muttered under his breath.

“Pardon me for caring about your crush that you’ve been harbouring since you were five.” Zayn said.

“Thanks for the painful reminder.” Louis whispered, letting out a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry, love, but I really think you should tell him.” Zayn murmured.

“Yeah, and I really think you should fuck me with your fingers until I cry. What’s your point?” Louis said, ducking down to bite Zayn’s jaw.

“I think that only one of these things is gonna happen right now and you better have some lube somewhere.” Zayn grumbled.

Louis smirked and climbed off of Zayn’s lap, moving over to his duffle bag. He unzipped a side pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube, tossing it to Zayn. Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head as he caught the bottle and set it to the side.

Louis shimmied out of his joggers and briefs then made his way to the couch, laying down. He hooked one leg over the back as Zayn moved so he was kneeling in front of Louis. Louis hooked the other leg over Zayn’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Zayn let out a breathy chuckle and reached out for the lube, spreading it on his fingers. He reached down and lightly dragged the tips of his fingers over Louis’ hole, making the boy gasp, his eyes slipping shut.

Zayn carefully started pushing his finger in. It slipped in easily, making his eyebrow raise. “You’re loose?” Was the only thing he said.

Louis let out a hum. “I- I fingered myself before my shift. Fuck. Didn’t- Didn’t think I’d have time to later.” He breathed out as Zayn slipped in another finger quickly.

Zayn started twisting and curling the fingers inside as Louis started panting softly. He curled his fingers at a slightly different angle and Louis let out a soft moan, his body jerking. Zayn let out a huff and started stroking his fingers over Louis’ prostate, teasing them against the small bump.

“What were you thinking about when you did it, Lou? Thinking about a big cock stretching you open? A thick cock stretching your tight, pretty hole until you can’t take it anymore?” Zayn murmured.

Louis let out a whine and nodded, his head thrashing around. “M-More. More th-than that.” He hiccupped.

Zayn raised an eyebrow as he started rubbing his fingers into Louis’ prostate with practiced ease. Louis let out a throaty moan and clenched tightly around the fingers.

“More than that?” Louis nodded. “You thinking about _me_ stretching you out? Me and Liam all at once? Just forcing both our thick cocks in your tight, little hole? Bet you’d love that. I _know_ you’d love it. Done it before, haven’t we? Waited until Liam was inside and then I stretched you out with my fingers. Made sure you were stretched so good. Got all four inside. Then I pushed in. You were so fucking tight, Lou. Stretching around both of us like you were made for it.” Zayn grumbled out.

Louis let out a whine, his eyes tearing up at the memory. He let out a heavy breath before he started rocking back on Zayn’s hand, rutting down on his fingers. Zayn let out a breathy chuckle and leant down to press a kiss to Louis’ jaw, their stubble scraping together as the younger boy fought off tears.

Zayn sped up his fingers, working them into the boy at a swift pace. “Come on, Lou. You gonna come soon?” He mumbled, nosing behind the boy’s ear. Louis let out a whimper and nodded, sweat beading on his forehead as his body shook, his cock lying neglected on his stomach. “Yeah? You gonna be a good boy and come for me? Gonna come all ov-“ Zayn cut himself up as the door opened, quickly picking his head up. He let out a sigh when he saw it was just Liam and started up his movements again. “Lock that, would you?” Zayn said to Liam.

Liam nodded and locked the door before moving over to the couch, kneeling down next to it. He reached out and cupped Louis’ jaw, tilting the boy’s face towards him. He leant in and pressed their lips together, Louis clumsily kissing him back, more focused on the unrelenting fingers abusing his prostate.

Louis’ breath stuttered when Zayn changed his pace to slow, hard drags of his fingers, moving in circles. He started breathing harshly into Liam’s mouth, licking and biting at the older man’s lips until they were puffy and red.

“Come on, baby. You gonna come for us? Come on. Just be a good boy, love. Be good and come and I’ll lick it up afterwards. I promise.” Liam murmured, biting along Louis’ jaw.

Louis let out a whine and nodded, a few tears sliding down his cheeks as his muscles locked up. “Zayn, _please_.” He hiccupped out.

Zayn immediately pushed his fingers in hard and started rubbing in fast circles. Louis started wheezing, tears rolling down his cheeks as he clenched tightly and came untouched, all over his stomach. He let out a sob as Zayn worked him through it, rubbing softly into the boy’s oversensitive prostate.

All of a sudden, Louis’ phone rang from where it was sitting on the table, Harry’s stupid self recorded ringtone playing. “Fuck, _fuck_.” Louis hiccupped out as he started grinding back against Zayn’s hand. “Li, can you- Can you get that?” He whimpered.

“Yeah, love.” Liam murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips before quickly getting up and grabbing the phone, hitting accept. “Hello?” He said.

“ _You’re not Louis.”_ Is all the person said.

“Uhm, no... I’m not.” Liam said as he walked over to the couch, sitting back down on the floor as he looked down to where Zayn was still working his fingers into Louis. “He’s, uh- He’s a little busy right now.” Liam said.

“ _Who are you? Can I talk to him?_ ” The person asked.

“Uhm...” Liam turned to Louis. “Baby, he wants to talk to you. Should I tell him to call back, or?” He asked.

“No, _fuck_ , just- Here- Gimme the-“ Louis hiccupped out. Liam tucked the phone between Louis’ ear and his shoulder. Louis sniffled and shifted until the phone was comfortable. “Hi, Hazza.” He whispered.

“ _Lou, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”_ Harry asked immediately.

“No, I’m not. Nothing’s wrong.” Louis tried.

“ _Lou, don’t lie to me. I know when you’re crying._ ” Harry said.

“Haz, stop. It- It’s fine.” Louis mumbled. Zayn’s eyebrows shot up at the mention of Harry and started pulling his fingers out. “Z, wait! What’re you- Don’t-“ Louis said, pulling on Zayn with the leg still over his shoulder. Zayn’s eyes widened but he pressed his fingers back in, rubbing them into the boy’s prostate. “Oh, fuck. Yeah, that’s-“

“ _Lou, what’re you doing? Who’s Z?_ ” Harry asked.

“Fuck, Haz. I- I need to go, alright? I’ll call you later.” Louis choked out before pushing the phone away with his chin.

“ _Lou, wait! I love you._ ” Harry yelled into the phone.

“Fuck, I love you too, Haz. I really gotta go.” Louis said.

“ _Please call me later.”_ Harry mumbled. Louis could hear the frown in his voice.

“I will. Li, can you-“ Louis said, pushing the phone towards Liam with his chin.

“Yeah, love.” Liam said, picking up the phone and ending the call.

“Oh, _fuck_. Fuck, Zayn.” Louis groaned, his mouth falling open in a gasp and his head tipping back.

“Jesus, Lou. D’ you want me to stop?” Zayn asked.

“I-“ Louis nodded shakily, letting out deep breaths, his face and chest flushed. Zayn nodded and carefully pulled out his fingers, Louis letting out a groan at the loss. He clenched tightly around nothing before letting out a heavy sigh, his body relaxing. “Thanks for that.” Louis mumbled.

Zayn nodded mutely as he stood up from the couch. Liam got off the ground and moved over to Zayn, tipping his chin up and connecting their lips. “Hi, baby.” Liam murmured.

“Hi, sweetheart. V’ you been here the whole show?” Zayn asked.

“Only the end. Figured you’d come back here. Wasn’t expecting that, though.” Liam said softly, stroking over Zayn’s jaw with his thumb.

“Yeah, well, Lou got horny and defensive.” Zayn shrugged.

“Such a needy one.” Liam chuckled.

“I am sitting right here, y’ know?” Louis huffed out.

Liam and Zayn smiled before turning to look at him. “I know, love.” Zayn said making Louis roll his eyes.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up and then we can get out of here, okay?” Liam murmured as he moved over to the couch, crawling in between Louis’ legs. He pressed his lips to the boy’s stomach before he stuck his tongue out and started lapping up the cum on Louis’ stomach.

Louis let out a small hum and brought his hand up to card through Liam’s hair. Liam started sucking along Louis’ stomach once the cum was gone, making the boy giggle and tug on his hair. “I think I’m good, Li.” Louis mumbled.

Liam smiled and nodded, crawling up Louis’ body to press their lips together. Louis let out a chuckle and gripped onto Liam’s hair, parting his lips for the boy’s tongue. Their mouths moved together softly, kissing as Zayn packed up Louis’ stuff.

When he was done, Zayn came over and sat on top of Liam’s bum, making Louis and Liam giggle.

“Are you two ready to go, then?” Zayn asked.

“Well, I’m naked, so...” Louis trailed off.

“Okay. Everyone up.” Liam said.

Zayn got up, followed by Liam, then Louis. Louis moved and pulled on his joggers and briefs before pulling on the jumper Zayn was holding out for him. He slipped on his slippers, “Really, Lou? Slippers?” Zayn said, and grabbed his duffle bag.

Louis was looking at Liam and Zayn with glassy eyes, hair dishevelled and face slightly flushed.

Zayn shook his head and smiled. “Are you coming home with us, then?” He asked.

“If you want.” Louis mumbled, scuffing his foot on the floor as he looked down.

“That’s fine, as always.” Liam said softly, smiling at him.

Louis smiled slightly and nodded. Liam started for the door and everyone followed him to the back exit of the club, the music still audible from outside in the parking lot. They all piled into Liam’s car and started the quick ride back to Liam and Zayn’s house.

“I can leave my car there overnight, right?” Louis asked from where he was sitting in the backseat.

“Hasn’t been an issue before. Unless, of course, the owner calls a tow.” Zayn said.

Louis rolled his eyes, reaching around the seat to paw at Zayn’s shoulder. “Ha ha, so funny. I’m gonna be very upset if you call my car to get towed, Zaynie.” Louis said.

“You know I won’t. I would never do that.” Zayn chuckled out.

“Mm, yeah, I know.” Louis sighed out, sitting back in his seat.

“What time are your classes tomorrow?” Liam asked.

“Uhm, first one is at twelve.” Louis said.

“Oh, good. That’s plenty of time.” Liam replied.

“Plenty of time for what?” Louis questioned.

“Plenty of time to get you back to your car and for you to get back to your dorm.” Liam told him.

Louis let out a quiet huff. “Yeah, I guess.” He mumbled.

“Don’t get all pouty, princess. We’ll see you again on Thursday.” Zayn chuckled out. “Maybe I’ll even dance with you.” He added.

“Don’t tease, Zayn.” Louis chastised.

Zayn let out a snort. “Yes, Mum.” He laughed out. Louis reached around the seat and flicked the man’s ear. “Jesus, you’re a child.” Zayn muttered.

“Ah, yes. Clinging to my youth. How old are you gonna be, Zaynie? _Thirty?_ ” Louis smirked out.

“Twenty nine.” Liam and Zayn said at the same time.

“Right...” Louis snickered.

Zayn let out a heavy sigh. “If you keep taunting me about my age, you’re not gonna like it.” He grumbled.

“Ooh. What’re you gonna do? Spank me?” Louis smirked out.

“Just might have to.” Zayn said, small smile on his face.

Liam let out a laugh and shook his head. “We’re here, you complete arses. You bicker like that’s what you’re made to do.” He sighed, putting the car in park. “Made to bicker and dance together.” Liam mumbled under his breath as he opened his door.

“You should dance with us sometime, Li.” Louis suggested.

Liam let out a small snort. “Have you seen me try to dance?” He chuckled out.

“Yes, and it’s wonderful.” Zayn murmured as he walked up behind Liam and rested his hands on the boy’s waist, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“You have to say that. It’s husband code.” Liam sighed out as he started walking towards the door of the house.

“I say it because it’s true.” Zayn said as they walked up the steps, going up the porch.

“It really is. Like trust me. Plus, there’s no possible way you could be worse than Harry. We dub his dancing as dad at a barbecue. It’s terrible.” Louis chuckled out.

Liam rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. “I’m sure it is, love. Now come inside. You’re letting out the heat.” He said softly, shutting and locking the door behind Louis. “You were supposed to call Harry back, by the way.” Liam told him.

“Oh, right. What time is it? He might be sleeping.” Louis mumbled, his cheeks pinking.

Liam brought his wrist up, looking at his watch. “It’s almost one.” He told him.

“No, I’m not gonna call. He’s asleep. Never stays up late.” Louis said softly, fond smile on his face.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Come on, love. Bedtime.” He murmured to Liam and Louis.

Louis saluted him, making Liam roll his eyes and Zayn laugh. Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand and started leading them upstairs, stopping in their bedroom. Louis followed them in and pulled his clothes off, putting them in his duffle bag. He walked into the hall and down to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Liam came up behind him, resting his hands on Louis’ waist. He pressed his lips to the back of Louis’ neck before moving out of the way. Louis finished brushing his teeth before turning around, pressing a kiss to Liam’s cheek before leaving the room, going back to Liam and Zayn’s bedroom.

He walked over to the bed and crawled up, burrowing under the sheets in the middle. Liam and Zayn joined him a few minutes later, sandwiching Louis in the middle of them. Louis snuggled up to Zayn’s chest as Liam wrapped his strong arms around him from behind, the man’s hands resting on Zayn’s hip.

“Night, guys. Love you.” Louis mumbled.

“Love you too.” Zayn whispered.

“Love you both. Goodnight.” Liam murmured, squeezing Zayn’s hip and kissing the back of Louis’ head.

+

Come on, Lou. It’s really classy.

“Damn right.” Louis grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Harry asked, eyes flickering curiously.

Louis let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, turning to nuzzle up under Harry’s jaw. “Nothing, Haz. I’m sure it’s very classy and all, but I can’t. I-“

“Have work. Yeah, same as every Monday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday. Where even do you work? Y’know after all these years I still have no idea what you do, Louis.” Harry said exasperatedly.

“I just _work_ , Harold. And I need to get ready for said job.” Louis grumbled, trying to get up from the bed.

Harry just held onto him. “Are- Are you a prostitute?” He whispered.

Louis let out a loud gasp and hit Harry’s chest. “Harry! What the actual fuck?! You think I’d fucking-“

“No! No, Lou! I just- You’re so secretive about it and you always come back with a lot of cash and-“

“They’re called _tips_ , Harry. I make _tips_ for doing my _job_. It’s a thing that happens when you work.” Louis huffed out.

“You- You carry lube in your bag, Lou. You don’t have condoms and you-“

“Harry! I’m not a fucking prostitute!” Louis exclaimed.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Lou. I swear. I just- I worry about you sometimes.” Harry mumbled, hiding his face in Louis’ hair.

“I don’t know why. Honestly.” Louis sighed out.

“Just promise me you’re not dealing drugs or something illegal.” Harry muttered.

“I promise you, Harold Edward Styles, that I am not doing anything illegal such as selling drugs or _my body_ for money. I have a real actual job with real actual colleagues and real actual customers. So, no. Nothing illegal.” Louis said seriously.

“Why won’t you just tell me, Lou? And, I mean, you don’t come home most days and you just-“

“Harry! It’s nothing. I stay out at a friend’s because we work together.” Louis tried.

“You- Like a _friend_? Like boyfriend?” Harry asked quietly.

“No, Haz. Not a boyfriend.” Louis sighed out.

“Do you and your _friend_ d-“

“Enough questions for tonight, okay? I gotta get ready to go.” Louis said softly, turning his head to press a kiss to Harry’s jaw before climbing out of his lap.

“Ni and I are gonna go out tonight anyways, alright?” Harry told him as he watched Louis pack up his already half full duffle bag.

“Fine, as always, babe.” Louis said softly.

“Are- Are you gonna come back tonight?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis paused his packing and let out a heavy sigh, turning his head to look at Harry. “I don’t know, love.” Louis murmured.

“I- Okay. So, I’ll stay in my room tonight?” Harry said.

“That’d probably be best, Haz.” Louis mumbled as he turned back to his bag and zipped it up. He put it down and made his way to Harry, sitting down across the boy’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PRACTICE SAFE SEX I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH I WROTE THIS IN 2013 I WAS A CHILD DO NOT HAVE SEX WITH STRANGERS WITHOUT THE PROPER PRECAUTIONS
> 
> YOU CAN FINE ME AT @beesthots ON TWITTER


End file.
